The Spirite Mages
by Darkness Dragon
Summary: This is a story where I will choose four people to join me in the story. The story is about the five spirite mages and they each represent five of the seven continents. So please read the rules and review.


Malat: Hello, this is my next fic. I am working on my other one for Yu-Gi- Oh! but I want to make this one. I shall choose four people to be in this fic. I need the following in a similar format: Name: Age: Height: Appearance: Personality: Type of Shaman: History: Who you want to be with and Why: Guardian Ghost's Name: Ghost's Appearance: Ghost's Personality:  
  
A young girl walked down an empty road in the middle of the night. Her purple hair was down, covering her green eyes. Her pale skin shone through the night like a white light. Though unseen to a normal human, four spirits were surrounding her. One had long brown hair that was set in a ponytail, and she was carrying a long stick like thing that had a glowing orb like thing at the top. The next spirit had short black hair and she was wearing Indian (the outfits that people from India wear) styled clothing that was black along with carrying a scythe. The third to last spirit had blond hair and was wearing a knight's outfit. She was carrying a very large sword. The last spirit wasn't even human. It was a red wolf, and female by the looks of it.  
  
The girl was wearing a black tank top and black jeans. She had a thick black necklace that covered part of her neck with a skull as a pendant. Her earrings had a skull and cross bones dangling from the end. She was carrying a long black rod that seemed to be glowing.  
  
"Saya, do you sense Bason (I can't spell) anywhere near here?" the girl asked the first spirit. The spirit looked around the area and answered, "Yes mistress Saoko, Bason and Ren can be sensed from here." The fourth spirit stuck its head up and howled, then said, "She's right. I can sense his mana form here."  
  
In an apartment in the middle of Funbari Hill...  
  
"Brother, shouldn't we have picked up your fiancée, Saoko, from the airport?" Jun asked her brother Ren. Ren looked up from his reading and said, "No, Saoko can take care of herself."  
  
Jun just looked at her brother in worry. He is so upset about her good news, but I am glad she won't be competing in the Shaman Fight, now. She is much stronger than any other shaman than we have ever met, Jun thought.  
  
Then there was a sudden ringing noise of the phone. Jun got up and answered the phone. "Hello, Tao Jun speaking, may I ask who this is?" Jun asked. "Hello, Jun, this is Saoko. I'm not going to be at your house today or tomorrow at the chance," Saoko told her. "Oh, why is that?" Jun asked with a touch of sadness in her voice. "I am lost in Funbari Hill, I found a really nice itako friend of mine near the outside of town and she offered me a place to stay so I'll try to find you guys tomorrow. Bye," Saoko said as she hung up the phone.  
  
With Saoko ...  
  
A blond haired girl walked up to Saoko who was standing outside. Saoko put up her cell phone and looked up at the stars. "Anna, so this is how the shaman fight begins," Saoko said. "Yes and Yoh still needs more training if he wants to be shaman king," Anna said. "Ren will never like me the way I do him," Saoko said, "Yoh likes you Anna, I can tell, and you like him back in your guys' own way."  
  
"Well, I must get going now, thanks Anna for talking to me," Saoko said as she walked off the four spirits following her. Anna just watched the five walk away for the old inn. Saoko soon disappeared from sight.  
  
"Mistress Saoko, where are we going?" Saya asked. "This is not the time to ask questions, Saya. The sun is rising soon and we still have to go to Ren's home," the ghost known as Joan said. Saoko looked at the two and glared at them for ruining her dreaming of Ren. The two of them shut up while Saoko went back to dreaming about Ren.  
  
Soon they arrived at Ren's place. Saoko walked into an elevator and pressed the floor number. Ren and Jun would be so surprised when they saw her there. The plan was to surprise them when she came. She stood at the door fixing every thing for when the time came.  
  
Her hair was up in a bun with a long black scarf hanging from it and she was now wearing a long black dress with a skull on it. She was wearing black boots that stopped at her knees. She had a pair of long hanging earrings that hung in a straight line and it stopped at her chest. Her guardian ghosts were surrounding, like usual.  
  
The sun started to rise and Saoko looked at her watch. It read 6:58:50, One minute and ten seconds to go, she thought. As soon as the clock hit 7:00 she finally rang the doorbell. She started to worry as she waited for someone to open the door. The door opened to Jun. Jun smiled and said, "Oh, what a surprise Saoko, I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it today!" Saoko smiled and said, "I wanted to surprise you guys this morning."  
  
Jun walked her into the house and gave her a tour. Ren appeared and saw Saoko. He looked surprised as she followed Jun into the kitchen. Jun put teapot on the stove and filled it with water. "What would you like some tea or some cocoa, Saoko, Ren?" Saoko sat down on one their couches and sat up straight as her guardian ghost relaxed finally. "I'll have some tea, please, Jun. I am not allowed to drink cocoa anymore, you know, since my new title," Saoko told her. Jun looked at her with smiled and filled Saoko's cup with tea and water. "I will have some tea too, sister," Ren said as he looked at the window. Jun handed Saoko her cup of tea and then handed Ren his cup. Saoko silently drank her tea and looked at the window.  
  
"Mistress Saoko where are going to stay now?" the brown haired spirit known as Malak asked. "Malak, you should have been a blond, you know?" Saoko said as she took another sip of her tea. Jun smiled as she sat down next to Saoko.  
  
"How was traveling the world?" Jun asked. "It is wonderful, but nothing compares to the good United Arab Emirates," she answered. Ren was still looking out the window. "Maybe my brother will give you a tour around Funbari Hill, since you are going to the same school as him," Jun offered. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Jun. Ren would you?" Saoko asked. "Hn," was all Ren said. "What was that a yes or a no?" Malak asked. Saoko hit Malak on the head, though her hand went through her. "Were you drying to hurt me because you know you can't?" Malak asked. Soon Saoko and Malak were in a big fight about the most random thing, a spoon. As the two fought on, Jun and Ren sweat dropped as the three other ghosts jumped into the fight.  
  
"My fiancée is a crazy!" Ren said. "What did you say?" asked Saoko with anime fire surrounded her. Ren looked at her and said, "Nothing." Saoko, now normal walked out the door. "I am going to get my own place now, so Bye," she told as she left. The four guardian ghosts followed Saoko.  
  
Saoko walked outside in the morning light (man that sounds like a poem), with her in the sunlight people just stared at her. She was the only person the people of Funbari Hill had ever seen to wear something like her outfit. "Take a picture it will last longer than time you stare at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saoko shouted so loudly that every one went back to what they were doing. Now all I have to do now is found my four friends, She thought as she walked down the street.  
  
Malat: How did ya like that? Well please review. 


End file.
